


Dream a Little

by radikalsheek



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radikalsheek/pseuds/radikalsheek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The characters of the Raven Cycle are not mine but Maggie Stiefvater. I am deeply grateful to her for her inspiration and generosity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adam is the one dreaming this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a Little

 

 

Adam jolted awake, gasping, immediately conscious of the stickiness in his boxers.

He slid his hand down pulling the shorts away from his cock and eased his legs carefully towards the edge of the bed, carefully sliding out from the arm Ronan had thrown across him in sleep. He paused, listening to Ronan’s deep even breath. He legs hitting the floor he moved carefully across the room, negotiating the mess of textbooks, papers and computer parts thrown across the floor. Finally making it to the dresser, he eased the drawer open and groped through in search of boxer shaped material. Fresh cotton finally in place he turned too quickly and collided with something that felt like their Calculus textbook, only to tangle with a computer cord and crackle into a freshly printed paper.

The light clicked on.

“Adam? Yookay?”

Ronan was blinking in the sudden light, Adam blinked back. Ronan looked mostly asleep, Adam looked mostly guilty.

“Sorry, sorry to wake you, just had a dream and-“

“Wet dream. You had a wet dream.”

Ronan’s face was creased in a sharp smirk and his voice had lost the middle of the night fuzziness. He inhaled deeply, taking in the smell of fresh cum and his eyes were on the discarded boxers by the dresser.

“Yeah”. Adam was not sure of the etiquette of waking one’s lover after a solo sexual experience but at least his path back to the bed was now lighted and judging by the smirk, Ronan didn’t seem to be taking offense. Ronan waited until Adam slid back onto the mattress beside him and settled in then ran a warm hand up Adam’s chest, propping himself on the other.

“Tell me about it?”

Adam looked at him, feeling the color rush into his cheeks. Ronan leaned over and nuzzled his neck.

“C’mon. Was I in it?”

Adam nodded.

“ Wanna replay it?” Adam’s cheeks flamed red.

“Um, not sure we could.”

“C’mon. Share with the class.”

Adam had thought he was as red as he could possibly get but with that last statement, blood he didn’t realize he had rushed through him and every cell in his body blushed and cringed.

“Oh, yeah. Now you’ve got to tell me.” Adam bit his lip.

“No going back to sleep until you do.”

Adam gave in. He flopped onto his back and rested his head on the curve of Ronan’s bicep. Ronan was still propped on an elbow, his eyes warm on Adam’s face.

“We were at graduation, in the Great Hall. All in our robes and I was giving the valedictory speech…”

Ronan nodded. This was a serious possibility as Adam was currently head of every class except Latin. It was a prospect that terrified Adam. He was sure Aglionby was not thrilled at the idea either. It was one thing for the scholarship kid to achieve academic distinction, quite another for him to represent the senior class as valedictorian. Adam wasn’t sure who was hoping more - himself or the headmaster - that someone do something distinguished before graduation.

“I was talking at length on the wonders of your mouth.”

Said mouth quirked into a very dirty grin.

“My mouth?”

“Well, the speech was about my defining experiences at Aglionby so, of course, I was spending a lot of time on you. And your mouth.”

“Priorities are important”, said Ronan, “Go on.”

“Upshaw interrupted saying that such an assertion needed to be proved and we wouldn’t be graduating until that happened. And I was arguing but he was forcing us so then you were on your knees by the podium…”

Adam glanced up. Ronan’s eyebrows were disappearing into his hairline and he looked….shocked? Amused? Intrigued? Adam couldn’t define it. He rolled his head into the curve of Ronan’s shoulder. Ronan rolled him back.

“Okay, okay…then we were ripping each other’s clothes off and you were pounding me as I held the podium and the whole school was chanting encouragement and…then I woke up in wet boxers”

“Jesus.” There was a silence.

“You kinky fucker.” The dirty smile was back.

“That’s news?” Ronan laughed.

“Nope. But always good to reinforce a belief.”

There was a silence whilst they contemplated.

“Is this about being not out?”, said Ronan. “Cause, you know…” he shrugged. It wasn’t Ronan who had the problem with it. He’d never been in or out, he’d always just been. He didn’t believe it was anyone’s fucking business but their own but if someone were to notice, he had no problem with setting them straight. It was Adam who labored under labels and fought against misconceptions. And it was Adam who dodged the discussion now.

“Jack Elliot was shouting “Ream him, ream him.”

“Jack Elliot?” Ronan was smirking again. Jack Elliot was the amiable, blond scion of an old East Coast family, the captain of the football team and although Ronan maintained that football was “the gayest fucking sport ever” followed by ice hockey, baseball and basketball a distant fourth - “those dudes aren’t gay, just fucking tall”, Jack Elliot was perhaps the straightest boy of anyone’s acquaintance and would no doubt break some kind of track record fleeing any hint of homo-erotic behavior if he even registered it as such.

“And I’m pretty sure Andy Trentham was stroking himself.”

“That I can believe.”

Ronan’s voice had taken on the growling purr that usually indicated turned on Ronan. Adam moved closer to him, fitting against his body. Yep, definitely turned on Ronan. Adam slid his arms around Ronan’s back and bit at Ronan’s early morning bristles.

“Still interested in replaying it?” Ronan leaned in to kiss up the side of Adam’s neck.

“Best fucking graduation ever” he said into Adam’s ear as his hand dipped from the small of Adam’s back under the edge of Adam’s boxers.

“You wanna take these off before we sticky up another pair? Your speech was a little short, maybe lacking in material? I believe you need a lot more defining experiences with my mouth.”


End file.
